


She Likes Girls

by nickelkeep



Series: Like the Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emma Winchester Week, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supernatural Femslash February, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Emma's known for a long time that she likes girls. But there's always problems when you like your best friend.
Relationships: Krissy Chambers/Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)
Series: Like the Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624921
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	She Likes Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both Femslash February 2020 (Day 5, Hands) and Emma Winchester Week 2020 (Feb. 5th: Family)
> 
> This is also another time stamp for Like the Angel. Cause a few people caught the hint of Emma and Krissy.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Emma realized that she liked girls before she knew what that even meant. Her Barbies were best friends. They went to eat dinner together, they held hands, and they slept in the same bed in the dollhouse her daddy made her. And when Uncle Sam had bought her her first Ken doll, he pretty much stayed in her toy box.

Aunt Charlie figured it out first. Aunt Charlie also liked girls the way that Emma did. She had quietly pulled Emma to the side and made sure that she was loved, that she was cared for, and that she would be accepted no matter who she loved. Emma will always remember the way her Aunt Charlie’s hand ran through her hair before she kissed Emma on the top of the head.

It wasn’t that long after that Emma decided to tell her dad. Aunt Charlie had promised that Dad would still love her and that Dad would most likely have something to say to her as well. When she sat down next to him, she curled up against him and weaseled her way under his arm. Thirteen years old and she resorted to hiding her face in her father’s chest. 

Dad had pulled her back and told her that it wouldn’t matter who she loved as long as he got to threaten them to never hurt her. Then Dad told her what Aunt Charlie had hinted at. Dad liked both guys and ladies. Emma sobbed in relief and stayed snuggled up with him, his hand tracing circles on her arm while he explained a little bit more about how he and Momma met.

Krissy moved to town a few weeks later. Her long dark brown hair, her sweet smile, her infectious laugh, it was hard to not be Krissy’s friend. It was hard for Emma to hide that she liked Krissy a lot more than just a friend. But in the way that thirteen and fourteen-year-old girls do, Krissy could only go on and on about Aiden, a boy in their grade.

Emma also met a boy by the name of Kevin. He had short dark brown hair, a sweet smile, and a contagious laugh. Kevin was the first boy that Emma saw in that way. While Krissy dated Aiden, Emma was with Kevin. And while Emma liked Kevin, she still liked Krissy more.

The summer before their sophomore year, Emma and Kevin decided to be just friends. Emma was more than happy with that, and the pair remained thick as thieves. The only thing missing was Krissy.

A week into the new school year, Krissy dumped Aiden in the middle of the lunchroom. While Emma’s heart was pounding for selfish reasons, she shoved her feelings down to be there for her other best friend. Not that Emma’s shoulder was needed for long. Krissy fell in thrall to Mr. Novak.

Krissy started bringing their English Teacher an apple every Friday. Her handwriting started featuring little hearts dotting i’s. And on a particularly long assignment, Emma swore that Krissy sprayed the papers with her lilac body spray. 

The final straw for Emma was when Krissy took a little longer to pack her bookbag after class one day. They had an unwritten agreement between them that they would leave their last class together. Emma snapped at Krissy as they left the classroom, stating that her father would have a better chance at dating Mr. Novak.

Little did she know how right she was.

That evening, Dad made an ass out of himself at the Parent-Teacher Conferences.

The following Monday, Dad handed his number to Mr. Novak and got Mr. Novak’s number in return.

Then on Tuesday, Krissy slapped her.

Mr. Novak quickly came to Emma’s defense and stood between her and Krissy. And while the slap didn’t hurt, the fact that it came from Krissy, her best friend, her crush? It broke Emma’s heart. When Aunt Charlie came to pick her up, Emma clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder. She knew it hurt Dad that she hid with Aunt Charlie in the back of the tattoo parlor, but Emma knew that if anyone would understand, it was Aunt Charlie.

Over the next several weeks, Emma put on a brave face. Mr. Novak – Cas, which was short for Castiel of all names – and her dad were getting closer. And as happy as she was for Dad, she missed Krissy. She forgave the slap. She forgave the irrational anger. Yet Emma couldn’t forgive being forgotten.

Kevin tried to cheer her up and spent more time with her. One evening, when he came over to help Emma study for math, she spilled her heart out to him. To Emma’s surprise, Kevin already figured it out, and it was one of the reasons why he said they’d be better as friends. They finished up their math homework and cuddled on the couch and watched Emma’s favorite episodes of The Great British Bake Off to cheer her up.

Strangely, a few days later, Krissy texted her, asking if they could talk. Emma replied that she wasn’t ready yet, and to give her a little more time. After mentioning it at Dinner one night to Dad and Cas, then talking to Aunt Charlie over a couple of weeks, Emma texted Krissy back, accepting the olive branch.

Emma and Krissy met in the cafeteria at lunchtime, sitting together for the first time in almost two months. It wasn’t warm. It wasn’t bright. There was no infectious laughter. But it was a start. And they agreed to meet once a week for lunch to try and repair what was broken.

As Sophmore year came to a close, the End of Year Carnival came with it. Freshman year, she had explored it with Krissy and Kevin. This year, she chose to stick with her Dad and Cas. Of course, as a teacher, Cas had to work a shift at one of the booths. So Emma figured she could persuade her Dad to try and win a prize for her or Cas at one of the games he claimed he didn’t love.

What Emma didn’t expect was for Krissy to come to her with a teddy bear that Krissy won explicitly for her. And she certainly didn’t expect the warmth that was Krissy’s hand in hers.


End file.
